Tantas cosa que contar
by Kari-de-Takaishi
Summary: ¿Por que la usencia hiere tanto?


**_Tantas cosas que contar (la oreja de van gogh)_**  
  
Ya asían 3 años desde la partida de Takeru a Francia.

Daisuke e Hikari ya llevaban meses tratando de formar una relación (noviazgo), pero simplemente era imposible. cada vez que Dai intentaba besar a Hikari ella solo susurraba un nombre y esto era el inicio de muchas discusiones.

**"Siento que hoy no puedo mas**

**te busco y solo encuentro mar**

**necesito verte y hablar"**

Era un día normal, Hikari y Daisuke discutían como otros días, por la misma razón.  
  
Ella salió de la casa de Dai con lagrimas en los ojos, necesitaba un consuelo. Pero al frente solo pudo ver aquel mar en el que alguna vez estuvo junto a la única persona que logro consolarla en cada situación. Se abrazó a si misma, tratando de recordar las suaves caricias de aquella persona quien amaba mas que a su propia vida.

**"Se que estas lejos de aqui**

**Sonriendo sin reír**

**Escribiendo algo para mi** "

Comenzó a recordar cada instante junto a su lado, en este y otros mundos. Su dulce fragancia, sus tersas manos, el rocé de sus labios, el calor de sus abrazos. Pero solo eran recuerdos lejanos.  
  
En ese momento sintió, como muchas otras veces, que esos recuerdos le quemaban el corazón y le consumían el alma. Ya no soportaba un instante mas sin él, deseaba morir en ese mismo lugar. 

**"Una noche fui a buscar **

**Con tus brazos el lugar**

**Que hace años no supe encontrar"**  
  
Camino por la playa hasta el lugar en donde se abrió el portal por el cual Takeru alguna vez entro al mar de las tinieblas solo para salvarla. Pudo escuchar como unos tenues pasos se acercaban hacia ella

**"Te he escuchado caminar**

**Se siento, pero tu no estas**

**Mírate y mira ahora hacia atrás"**

-Por que te fuiste- le grito al cielo de tan lejano anochecer, mientras sentia que sus fuerzas la habandonavan, obligandola a caer de rodillas

- Siempre estuve aqui con tigo- le susurra una suave voz al oido

Al instante reconocio esa voz, miro a su espalda y ahi estaba...el rostro que tanto ansiaba. Sus ojos se ahogaban en lagrimas.

**"Has venido a despertar mi alegría y felicidad**

**tengo tantas cosas que contar"**  
  
Lo miro por un segundo tratando de asimilar que no era un sueño, acaricio su rostro para comprobarlo.

-He vuelto!- le dice con dulzura

-Takeru- fueron las ultimas palabras que salieron de la chica antes de lanzarse contra su pecho y empezar a llorar de felicidad El la abrazo fuertemente, mientras besaba el cabello de Hikari – he vuelto para quedarme.

**"Y ven **

**vuélvete a dormir**

**vuelve a descubrir**

**todo aquello junto a mi"**  
  
El portador de la esperanza levanto el rostro de su amada para secar sus lagrimas, mientras sus labio se hiban hacercando, rosando el uno con el otro y callendo en un profundo y apasionado beso.

**"Que de dudas te servi**

**que de cosas me perdi**

**que de veces me has echo reír"**  
  
Por unos segundos se miraron nuevamente a lo ojos sabiendo que había mucho que ambos debían saber

- te extrañe tanto- Hikari volvió a acurrucarse sobre el pecho de Takeru  
  
**"Tanto tiempo si llorar**

**sin sentir, si escuchar**

**sin tener algo de que hablar"**  
  
-Ya nunca mas me iré de tu lado- le dice mientras besa su cuello y respira su fragancia

- Es una promesa?- los ojos de Hikari se llenaron de ternura

-Es una promesa- afirmo Takeru

**"tu sentado frente a mi**

****

**miro y solo veo en ti**

**todo lo que queda hoy por vivir"**

****  
- Comprendí que mi felicidad es estar con tigo para siempre- dice acostando suavemente a Hikari sobre la arena de tan inmenso mar- pase lo que pase- besa nuevamente esos tan dulces labios  
  
**"Y en tus ojos sin querer **

**Tantas ganas de querer **

**Que solo quiero verlos otra vez"**  
  
Con sus labios comenzó a recorrer el cuello y los hombros de Hikari y con sus manos el resto de tan angelical cuerpo, haciéndole sentir a su amada una sensación que había creído perdida entre su piel.

- Te amo- le susurro al oído de su amada

- Yo te he amado toda mi vida- le responde con dulzura, mientras acaricia aquella dorada cabellera  
  
**"Has venido a despertar mi alegría y felicidad **

**Tengo tantas cosas que contar."  
**  
Takeru no resistió mas el deseo y poco a poco empezó a desnudar el cuerpo de un amada

- Takeru alguien podría vernos!-

-Quien? El mar, el viento o la luna misma?...que importa los demás ahora solo somos tú y yo , nuevamente y para siempre tú y yo-  
  
**"Y ven **

**vuélvete a dormir**

**vuelve a descubrir**

**todo aquello junto a mi"**  
  
-Si, pero este no es el momento ni lugar para "eso"- insiste la portadora de la luz, ella también deseaba estas cuerpo a cuerpo con su amado; pero le avergonzaba la idea de que alguien los viese

- Para el amor no existe tiempo ni espacio, pero nunca he podido resistirme a las peticiones de una dulce dama- Las palabras de Takeru sonaban muy poéticas, tales de un escritor – A si que será en el lugar y momento que mi amada lo deseé.....  
  
**"Has venido a despertar mi alegría y felicidad **

**Tengo tantas cosas que contar."  
**  
****

**"Y ven **

**vuélvete a dormir**

**vuelve a descubrir**

**todo aquello junto a mi"**

* * *

Lo hicieron, donde? cuando? como? ahi se lo dejo a su imaginacion.

Yo no quice escribir mas y menos detalle a detalle por que solo tengo 14 añitos u.u

Oigan tengo una ideota! para que esto no se que de hací: que les parece si ,los que decen, escriben lo que paso con esta tan hermosa pareja (mi mama y papa: Hikari y Takeru) y con este mismo fic hacemos una recopilacion de las historias que surgieron de su creatividad (no importa si no la relacionan con alguna cancion)

"Tantas cosa que contar" es una de mis canciones favoritas del disco: El viaje de copperpot de la tan conocida oreja de van gogh  
  
¬¬ Es medio cursi, llego a mi mente con una sobre docis de amor y ternura. Pero plissito mande review! y los que se interesaron por el comentario anterior manden sus fics a mi correo

Gracias por leer y aloha!!!!!

P.d: si quieren mejor luego pidanme mi e-mail por que aqui no quiere salir

_**"Hija de la luz"**_


End file.
